1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for optimizing the transmission of authorization of access to a network comprising open channels.
2. Discussion of Background
In a transmission network comprising open channels, that is to say channels to which interlocutors not belonging to the network (high frequency transmission channels for example) may have access, it may happen that several interlocutors simultaneously request access to this network, which provokes conflicts. Such conflicts are particularly troublesome for the operation of the network when numerous interlocutors simultaneously transmit their access requests.
The subject of the present invention is a method enabling the access to a network of the abovementioned type to be authorized in optimal fashion in particular when numerous interlocutors demand it.